prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
El Hijo Del Santo
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = El Enfermero Rafael Salamanca | debut = February 6, 1982 | retired = }} Jorge Guzmán (August 2, 1963) is a Mexican Luchador known worldwide as El Hijo del Santo (English: the Son of the Saint) and as the name indicates he is the legitimate son of Mexican legend El Santo. El Hijo del Santo is the only one of Santo's eleven children to go into wrestling and is considered one of the best Luchadors of the last 20 years. He originally started wrestling as ”El Korak” because his father did not want him to turn pro before he got a college degree. When he graduated a few months later he made his debut as ”El Hijo del Santo” wearing the same sliver mask, tights and cape as his father. Over the years El Hijo del Santo has wrestled all over the world and defeated an impressive number of wrestlers in Luchas de Apuestas matches with 62 recorded victories in matches where he's put the legendary mask on the line. El Hijo del Santo has for worked for all the major promotions in Mexico including the Universal Wrestling Association (UWA), Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*La De A Caballo (Camel clutch) :*Tope De Cristo Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Octagón *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Tag Team Champion (3 time) - with Negro Casas *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' :*Mexican National Middleweight Champion (1 time) :*Mexican National Trios Champion (1 time) - with Super Muñeco & Ángel Azteca :*Mexican National Welterweight Champion (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Welterweight Champion (2 time) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Welterweight Champion (10 time) See also *El Hijo del Santo's event history External links *El Hijo del Santo profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:1963 births Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Future Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1982 debuts Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Dantes Lucha Factory alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Todo X El Todo current roster Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers